Classroom
This is the main screen, where you start whenever you boot up the game. The girls will sometimes be shown studying, cleaning up, or eating lunch. 'Top Bar' This shows the current chapter you are on; beside it is the chapter name. 'Training Limit' Shows the number of girls that are currently training out of the max number allowed. You can expand the max number, but at a cost of 100 star fragments. 'Objectives' Objectives reset daily. Complete them for a reward of 5x star fragments everyday. Translated: *Complete 5 dungeons *'Pat' any girl's head 10 times *Do training 6 times (cheer points are effective at finishing this one earlier) *Complete MiniGames 3 times. 'Camera' Tap to change the perspective. You can view the classroom/outside from different angles. 'Go Outside' Tap to be taken outside. This is where the girls train. Training can strenghthen bond points. 'Girls' You can tap on a girl to approrach her. She will start talking to you and you'll be able to perform certain actions and check various informations. On top of the screen the level of Intimacy, unique to each girl, is diplayed. Reaching a certain level of Intimacy grants some prizes: # Girl's information and dialogs: check everything there is about the girl selected from the card equipped to her favourite hobby '''and check all the '''dialogs you unlocked; # Give the girl a present; # Wardrobe, where you can dress the girl with different outfits; # How many times you can stil pet girls' heads; # Let the girl train. Training gives the girls Experience points and intimacy points. 1: Girls' information On this screen, on the left-half information about the Main Card is displayed, while the blue icons on the right allow you to view further information about the girl selected and check the dialogs obtained: # Tap on the card to view more information about it, like its Special Attack and perks; # Tap to get a view of the girl's private information, like birthday, blood type and favourite food; # Tap to check the collection of dialogs unique to the girl selected unlocked; # Tap to view your collection of cards unique to the girl selected; # Tap to be led to the Card Management screen; Tap to be led to the Weapon Management screen. 7. Dialogs collected by raising the Affection level; 8. Dialogs found in the Classroom: sometimes icons in the shape of a pink box with an exclamation mark might appear inside the Classroom. If you tap on them you'll unlock a random girl's dialog; 9. Card-unique dialogs: more often than not, cards you obtain through the Gacha by have a dialog attached to them. If that's the case, then the card will have a play button on its upper-right corner. = 2: Presents Here you'll see a list of all gifts you collected while playing the game, most of them through the Prize Roulette. To gift a girl a present, drag-and-drop a present from the list on to the girl's model. Different girls have different preferences when it comes to presents, so it's best to keep that in mind. Some of the girls' preferences are colelcted in this Wikia's pages. The kiosk-like icon above the presents list allows you to access the Gift Shop if you tap it. To buy a Gift you must first spend the amount of money indicated. On the upper-right corner there's an icon that let's you see the girl's private information. It should be useful to quickly check what item she likes, but it's all in japanese. 3: Wardrobe The wardrobe allows you to dress your characters with the outfits you've collected by obtaining cards or accomplishing objectives. In order to change clothes you must drag-and-drop the outfit from the menu at the bottom of the screen to the girl's drawing. If you dress a character with the same outfit she wears in her main card, she'll gain a stat-boost. 4: Head Patting To pat a girl's head, while in this screen, you must tap and hold a girl's head with your finger, and move it in a way as you were to caress her head. By doing this, a vertical bar will appear to the left of the screen, and it will keep filling as long as you keep patting the girl's head. When the bar fills, the girl will receive 100 affection points, and number of times you'll still be able to pat girls' heads will decrease of one. Affection statuses If you pat a particular girl's head very often, or if you keep giving her presents she will become affectively close to you. There are 3 statuses on which the girl can affectively be: # Sad: the girl will usually be seen sad or angry, with purple swirls coming out of her. She has different dialog than normal. This happens when you abruptly stop patting her head when you've been doing so regularly for a period of time. If you pat her head in this state, she won't recieve any Affection points, but will return to Normal state. Gifts give a lot less affection points than normal, but will make her return to normal state too. # Normal: the girl will act as normal. Patting her heads and giving her presents will give her a regular amount of affection points; # Close: hearts come out of the girl. The girl will be usually seen blushing. If you tap on her, she'll have new dialog. Patting her head will give her 120 Affection points, and gifting her presents will give her more Affection points than normal. # Very close: the screen will be shrouded by a pink aura. The girl will have even more dialog and patting her head will give her 150 affection points and giving her presents will give her even more affection points. 5: Training Here you can set the real time that will have to pass before the girl will finish training. Training for more consecutive time grants more Experience and Affection points. Some outfits grant the girl a Special Training option, that allows her to train for 8 hours and gain 1000 Experience and Affection points instead of 800. If you dress the girl with these particular outfits an orange training option will appear in this screen. When in special training, the girl will have a different animation too. When the training time will espire, you'll have to go back to the Training Yard and manually tell the girls to stop to complete the training and let the girls gain Experience and Affection points. At first you can let up to 3 girls train at the same time, but if you tap the upper-left icon you can add more training spots by spending 100 Star fragments each. While a girl is training, 3 new icons will be added on the bottom-right of the screen. The blue one above the time left for the girl to finish the training, allows you to spend Cheer points to shorten the time needed to finish the training. You can shorten the time of 10 minutes, 1 hour, 4 hours or 8 hour, by spending the amount of Cheer points indicated. Drag-and-drop the item you want to use to shorten the time period towards the girl to use it. The yellow icon with a Star fragment on it allows you to finish the training by spending a variable amount of Star fragments. The last icon allows you to abort the training. However, the girl won't gain any Experience or Affection point.